


Jealousy

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Kolivan gets jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> This is technically for Day 7 of Wreck Lance 2k18. I'm immensely behind on these, but I still want to finish the week! (and I'm doing them all out of order haha sorry!) 
> 
> Day 7: Free Day

Kolivan clenches the goblet tightly as he watches a quite gorgeous, if going by typical standards, alien stand too close to his Lance. Thace, who stands next to him, follows Kolivan’s eyesight and laughs. 

 

“He  _ is  _ getting a little too friendly with Lance, isn’t he?” Thace taunts with a smirk. 

 

Kolivan frowns deeply and tries to ignore Thace and the budding jealousy, but as the blue alien steps even closer to Lance, flicks his hair to the side, and leans in to whisper something in Lance’s ear that has Lance’s face turning red, Kolivan loses it. 

 

He growls and hands Thace his drink, storming over to Lance, Thace’s laughter only encouraging his jealousy. 

 

\---

 

Lance takes a step back from Filner who has been trying to seduce him for a good ten minutes. Lance has tried to give him all the signals to show that he isn’t interested, but that only seems to increase the alien’s efforts. 

 

Filner steps closer to Lance and whispers, “Why don’t you and I go find someplace more comfortable?”

 

Lance swallows and tries to sound confident and sure. “Actually, I’m already see-”

 

“He’s with me.” A gruff voice speaks from behind him as a sturdy paw is placed on his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

 

Filner huffs and storms off, not willing to challenge Kolivan’s claim for fear of the consequences. 

 

Lance turns gratefully to Kolivan. “Thank you. I never thou- Where are we going?”

 

Kolivan pulls Lance along, directing him out of the dining hall and into the hallway. Kolivan, once sure no one is around, spins Lance and pins him to the wall, crowding him against the wall. “Koli, what are yo-?”

 

“You’re mine,” Kolivan growls and palms Lance’s growing erection. He nips at Lance’s exposed neck, and Lance melts into him. 

 

Lance’s hands reach up to pull on the fur at the base of Kolivan’s neck, dragging him closer and connecting their lips. The kiss is heated and messy, full of teeth and tongue, biting and fierce. Kolivan licks into Lance’s mouth, claiming his territory. 

 

Lance breaks apart for air and Kolivan attacks his neck, sucking and biting bruises into the bronze flesh. 

 

“If I knew you would get this jealous, I would have flirted back.” Lance laughs, but his laughter is cut off and turns into a moan as Kolivan growls and grabs his ass, hoisting him up.

 

He carries Lance a few paces down the hall and into a room, securing the lock on the door. Then, he releases Lance with an order. “Strip.” 

 

Lance does, shimmying out of his armor and bodysuit, gracefully sliding the zipper down and stepping out as the suit pools around him like water. Kolivan steps closer to him, humming appreciatively. “So beautiful.” He murmurs as he traces up Lance’s arm with a claw. “So lovely.” He tilts Lance’s face up to his. “All for me.” 

 

Lance purrs at the praise and leans in to whisper, “Then, show me. Show me how I’m yours and only yours.”

 

Kolivan smiles, something dangerous and enticing, and picks Lance up. Lance’s back hits the wall and hot, breathy kisses are places along his collarbone. He hears the click of a bottle cap and groans as he feels a lubed finger trace his entrance. “Koli, please.” 

 

“What’s my name, kit?”

 

“Daddy, please.” Lance pants as Kolivan slides his finger into him. Lance is still quite loose from this morning, so Kolivan is able to enter Lance with ease. Soon, he’s adding a second finger, scissoring them inside of Lance, deliberately avoiding his prostate. 

 

Lance keens, a quivering mess, begging for Kolivan’s cock. “Please, Daddy. Need you to show me I’m yours.”

 

Kolivan connects his lips with Lance’s as he lines up, easing into Lance, swallowing Lance’s whine as he enters him. Lance claws at Kolivan’s back, earning an appreciative growl. Once fully seated inside Lance, Kolivan begins to move, slowly at first and then faster as he thrusts into Lance with a fervor Lance has never seen from the leader of the Blade. Kolivan wraps his hand around Lance’s cock and strokes him in time with each drive of his cock. Something about being completely bare as Kolivan is still dressed, despite his exposed cock, leaves Lance desperate and incredibly turned on. He’s never felt so exposed and owned. He comes with a shout and Kolivan soon follows with a bite to Lance’s shoulder.

 

Kolivan meets Lance’s mouth with his own, a gentle kiss, that leaves Lance just as breathless as the previously needy ones. Kolivan rests his forehead against Lance’s with a smile. 

 

“Mine.”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to the lovely FutureBluePaladin who is willing to read my work and encourage me and be overall an amazing friend.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
